Something Special
by Just-Absolutely-Super
Summary: Ed has a project in mind, and it HAS to be with his old automail.


**AN:** Something I came up with a couple weeks ago. Based off one of my favorite Edwin headcanons.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own FMA

* * *

Ed looked all around Winry's shop, rummaging through all sorts of automail models as he grumbled and muttered to himself. He ceased his actions when he heard his fiancé's voice call out to him.

"What are you doing?" Winry asked. Ed turned to see her enter the shop while carrying a box—probably full of spare parts if Ed had to guess.

He rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. Turning back to scan the different parts and pieces Ed asked, "Did you keep any of my old automail?"

Winry raised an eyebrow as she set the box down, "You mean what I kept that you _didn't_ manage to break?" She laughed at the pout he shot her way.

"Yeah, sure," he grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

Winry giggled some more before sobering up to tell him, "If you're looking for the full models, I'm sorry, but because you usually brought them back as scraps I ended up salvaging the parts that I could reuse and then melted the rest. And before you ask about the parts I salvaged, I don't have those either. They went into other automail projects I was working on at the time—either for you or another customer."

Ed sighed in defeat. Curse him and his recklessness. "Darn. I guess it can't be helped then…"

Winry gave him a curious look, "Why do you want your old automail? It's not like you need the arm anymore," she indicated to his flesh appendages, "and you outgrew the leg."

Ed puffed up in pride at the fact that he _grew_ , but then deflated, "I… I thought about using them for something... A project or whatever."

Winry perked up at that. Since losing his alchemy, Ed had been taking up different hobbies. If he wasn't doing chores or working on his alchemy research notes, he'd be learning new activities. First was the cooking (which took a long while for him to get the hang of and actually make something edible), and then he wanted to take up sewing so he could remake his old coat (Winry and Al had to _stop_ him at the coat though…). He took a liking to building things, but ended up losing his patience if it didn't turn out how he wanted it. Now, him wanting to do another "project," but this time with automail, was something Winry wouldn't mind at all. Actually—being the automail junkie that she was—the thought made her a bit excited.

"Why does it have to be your automail specifically?" she inquired, "Why don't you use some of the spare parts I'm not using?"

To her surprise, Ed frowned as he crossed his arms like a child and told her, "But I wanted it to be _my_ automail."

Wnry rolled her eyes. She was about to tell him that it wasn't going to happen when she remembered something.

"Hang on…"

Bypassing Edward, she moved aside some equipment and old parts before coming across a box that was leaning against the wall. Picking it up, she moved it to the table for Ed to see.

"I can't believe I forgot about this." She muttered to herself. Ed was about to ask her what it was when she popped open the lid and before Ed's eyes was an automail right arm and left leg—a little weary from use and dusty from storage, but still in good condition nonetheless.

"Is that…?"

Winry grinned at him, "This was what you used before I changed you over to your cold climate automail. Remember? I kept them with me in case you wanted to switch back once you were in warmer weather, but you had wanted to keep the winter automail for the speed. So I just shoved these down here. I guess I forgot about them."

Ed grinned, picking up his old right arm. Oh, yes, this would be _perfect_ to use…

"So now that you have your automail," Winry went on to ask, "what do you plan on using it for? What's your project? Anyway I can help?"

Ed paused in his musings as his cheeks flared into a small blush. Gulping, he turned to Winry, however he actively avoided her gaze, "Uh, yeah, actually there is something you can do to help."

"Really?!" His nerves calmed down at the giddy look on her face. She looked so excited to help him with something; he couldn't help but chuckle at it. "What do you want me to do?"

Ed paused, contemplating how to tell her exactly. He was sweating as he stuttered and stumbled over his wording, his face becoming very red. Winry was getting fed up with all his stalling.

"Come on, Ed, just spit it out already!"

Deciding to do what he did best whenever he was having trouble saying his words to the woman he loved, Ed shoved the automail arm in her face and shouted as loud as he could:

"WILL YOU USE MY OLD AUTOMAIL ARM TO MAKE OUR WEDDING RINGS?"

There was silence as Winry processed her fiancé's words.

"Are… Are you serious?" she breathed.

Still red in the face—but significantly calmer—Ed nodded. "I've been thinking about it for a while now. I wanted our rings to be something special and not just bought in some dumb jewelry store. So I thought about the metal being made from my old automail—something _you_ made for me to use. If I managed to get a piece, I was gonna have Al transmute them, but he won't be home until a couple of days before the wedding. Then I remembered that you can weld and so I figured…" he trailed off, looking to Winry to gauge her reaction to his request.

Much to his shock, Winry's eyes were starting to form tears. Crap, he didn't expect her to _cry_ about this! Before he could apologize for making her cry again, his mechanic threw herself at him, crush him into a fierce hug.

"Of course I'll make our rings out of your automail! You don't have to ask twice! Oh, Ed, this is the best thing you've ever asked me to do!"

Ed laughed, "Better than me asking you to marry me?"

"You dummy, you didn't even ask that! You just spouted off some alchemy garbage!"

"Hey! You still agreed!" he fired back but despite the small argument he had a huge grin on his face.

She smiled back at him, planting her lips on his. When they pulled apart she snatched the metal prosthetic out of his hands.

"Alright! I'll get right to work!" she declared, tying her bandana on her head, "Get some measuring tape so we can measure our fingers. I want the circumferences to be _perfect_!"

"Of course!" Ed chuckled, looking at his future wife with admiration and reminding himself how lucky he was to have her in his life.

* * *

 **AN:** Review if you liked it! Thanks!


End file.
